Michael Myers Resplendent
Michael Myers Resplendent is the 13th and final song on the album Heretic Pride. It was originally posted as a demo on the Mountain Goats website on December 17, 2006. Press Kit notes Michael Myers Resplendent When I wrote this I didn't know that they were remaking Halloween- I just have a real love for slasher films, probably because when they were a new phenomenon I was so terrified just by the newspaper ads that I avoided the hell out of them. As a child I was pretty easily frightened, the world seemed like a place where all sorts of random devilment could just pop out from the woodwork at any second. This song is like Sax Rohmer #1 if the narrator had given up on ever actually getting home; of the present bunch, this was the first song written. It's also the one that I played piano on, which I like to do once each album, since piano was the first instrument I ever learned to play. Lyrics I am ready for my close up today Too long I’ve let my self-respect stand in my way Well the prom queen's caught in the high beams And the strings keen, it’s a big scene But when the house goes up in flames No one emerges triumphantly from it When the scum begins to circle the drain Everybody loves a winner I spent eight hours in my make-up chair Waxed my chest and shaved off all my hair Well the fire's bright and the frame's tight Try to get right—Well, we’ve still got light But when the house goes up in flames No one emerges triumphantly from it When the scum begins to circle the drain Everybody loves a winner Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This envisions the star of the 'Halloween' movies, sort of in soliloquy." -- 2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, British Columbia Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-02-27 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-11 - Soundcheck - WNYC Session *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-14 - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-03-19 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-09-15 - ULU - London, England *2008-10-13 - Park West - Chicago, IL *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-24 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-28 - Belly Up Tavern - San Diego, CA *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-07 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-11-21 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, British Columbia *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC *2015-03-18 - Welcome to Night Vale Selected Shorts - Symphony Space - New York, NY *2015-05-29 - KEXP Session - Alaska Junction - Seattle, WA *2015-09-10 - Vega - Lincoln, NE *2015-11-23 - Heliogàbal - Barcelona, Spain‎ *2018-02-26 - University of South Alabama - Mobile, AL *2018-04-12 - The Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2018-04-13 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2018-04-14 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2018-04-15 - L'Astral - Montreal, Quebec *2018-04-17 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2018-04-20 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2018-04-21 - Upstate Concert Hall - Clifton Park, NY *2018-04-22 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-04-23 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2019-01-28 - Live from Wizards of the Coast HQ - Renton, WA Videos of this Song *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2009-11-21 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2018-04-12 - The Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2019-01-28 - Live from Wizards of the Coast HQ - Renton, WA Category:Internet releases Category:Heretic Pride songs Category:Video